This invention relates to electric storage batteries, and particularly to a quick connection and mounting of the battery within a holder.
Most present automotive batteries used for starting the engines use the familiar SAE-type lead post terminals. Such terminals usually require a lead ring-type connector on the cable. The lead ring is typically tightened by means of a nut and bolt, thereby requiring tools for installation and resulting in a relatively difficult and inconvenient installation process.
It is the object of this invention to provide a mounting base for an engine starting battery in which the battery may be easily connected to the vehicle ignition system and snapped into the base without the use of tools. The mounting base completes the necessary electrical contact of the battery terminals to the electrical system of the automobile and also securely mounts the battery.